Being Me
by EmberJewel
Summary: Raven is tired of doing what everyone else wants and so she spends some time alone and meets up with the famous Red X who is what? Kind of cute? What’s a girl to do when the perfect chance to rebel becomes so obvious?


--BEING ME--

Raven is tired of doing what everyone else wants and so she spends some time alone and meets up with the famous Red X who is what? Kind of cute? What's a girl to do when the perfect chance to rebel becomes so obvious?

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, sadly tear

I hope you readers like this new story and I am more than ready to write a story when Red X isn't an asshole and is actually a very sexy badboy… picture Cry-Baby! Anyway have fun reading it!

--Chapter One--

Past Midnight:

I was sitting on the roof just thinking and meditating. I am usually up there watching the sunset but I never stayed out on the roof this late. The only reason why I am out so late must be that I have a lot on my mind. Today Robin dumped Starfire, she came into my room crying and I had to try and comfort her which is really difficult. A few minutes later I was wondering and Beastboy asked if I wanted to play video games. I agreed then next thing I know he asks me if I want to go shopping with him and maybe have lunch just to get to know each other better.

I agreed because I didn't want to hurt his feelings then I went up to the roof to meditate and Robin tapped my shoulder to get my attention. He sat next to me and talked about his relationship with Starfire and asked for my whole opinion. I told him that he felt it was the right thing to do then it was good that he did it sooner than later. That's when he asked if I wanted to go out and have coffee some time at this place where people recite poetry and small local bands play. I agreed.

That's all I have been doing, now that I think about it. All my life it was what everyone else wanted I would agree. Cyborg wanted to order meat lovers pizza then that's what we ordered. Everyone wanted to spend the day on the beach I went with them. I did everything that they wanted to do and never really did anything that I wanted to do but meditate and even then the other titans wouldn't understand why. That must be why I'm on the roof I'm doing something that I want to do without them telling me to do it.

Even before the titans I was told what to do by my mother, then my father. I tried to rebel against my father but mainly because that's what I was told to do by thousands of other people on my planet. Truth be told I am sick and tired of doing what others want. I want to be able to say no and do something because I want to do it. I'm afraid to do that because if I do I feel like a bad friend and it's in my nature to make others happy and not myself, why should the girl that can't express emotions be happy?

Now that the prophecy was complete then my father defeated I can express my emotions more freely and I don't have to meditate as often now is the time to make myself happy. So what do I want to do? In all of the books that I have read about teenage girls wanting to break free from others most of 

them just went on a walk in the park or dated a guy their parents strongly disapproved of. I think I'll choose the later.

I flew down off of the roof and landed on the beach. From there I walked all the way to central park. The walk was very relaxing and I lost my self in thought. I was doing what very few people even realize they do when they are tuned out, I was thinking of nothing.

When I got to the park I followed all the pathways and then sat on a bench that faced the play equipment. I pulled my legs on to the bench and lay down to relax. Truth was that I didn't have strong feelings for Robin or Beastboy. I did like Beastboy up till when Terra changed into the statue. That was the first time I really experienced jealousy. After that I fell head over heels for Robin when he saved me from my father Trigon when I was just a child. Then he started to date Starfire and I got over the whole crush so fast I began to doubt that I ever liked him more than a friend.

I didn't really want to go on a date with either of them frankly. The wind picked up slightly and leaves could be heard blowing through the air. Then a low wolf howl could be heard from the other side of the city. Then a pair of footsteps came from the grass. I sat up and turned around to see a guy walking slowly. He didn't seem to realize that I was there like me he was deep it thought. When he got closer I smiled this had to be a relative of Robin's there is no other way to explain it.

He had hair like Robin's but it wasn't gelled up like a stature, instead it hung down in his face. His eyes were an icy green. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket with no sleeves and tons of pins and patches... His pants were old torn and dirty jeans. Around his neck was a long chain with a simple metal cross, and he was barefoot.

"Hi." Wait did I just talk to him? His head jolted up and his eyes met mine. His stare was cold then it slowly changed to a more approachable gaze. "Hay." He walked past me to the swings and sat down then slowly rocked back and forth. I got up and walked over him in pure curiosity. What on earth was he doing in the park so late? Oh, yeah I'm here…

"So what's the famous Raven doing out in the park?" I sat down next to him surprised that he recognized me. I had grown my hair out so it reached my lower back and I had died in black stripes. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt that showed a small line of skin below my belly button. "Just thinking about nothing." He nodded.

"How about you what are you doing out here?" He smiled then looked up at me, "I'm thinking, but I wouldn't call it nothing." I sung from left to right and bumped him, "Really then what are you thinking about to be exact."

He started to swing like me and we keep colliding every once and a while. "The security system of the new jewelry store above the mall. It is really complex and is going to be hard to break. They have heat sensors, lasers that could be set off my and insect, and security cameras all over being monitored by at least two people 24/7."

"You could use one of those fireman suits and spray yourself with a fire extinguisher. You would stay warm because the suit is meant to keep the person wearing it at a certain temp. Then for the lasers what you need is a Nitrospec ray. If you cross the two beams the ray will flicker out for at least 20 minutes. As for the cameras if you hack the system and playa recording of last night's footage I doubt the guards would see a difference."

He grabbed my swing and pulled it close to him, "are you telling me how to break through their security? You do realize that you are a Teen Titan?" I smiled then pushed myself away, "What do you really think that you wouldn't have figured it out on your own?"

He smiled then laughed, "Actually I did have a plan for the heat sensors and the camera's. I own a suit that can easily hide my body heat I am acquainted with recorded the night before and replaying it, but the whole laser idea is new and I can't wait to try it out."

I got up off of the swings and then turned to him and offered my hand, "I'm Raven Roth and you are?" He shook my hand, "Jake Stratton." I nodded then walked away a second later I turned around and yelled back at him, "Nice talking with you Red X!" I got back to my room by transporting. I lie down on my bed and let out a long sigh. I now knew who the famous Red X was. I could tell it was him because I always recognize the presence of different villains and there mental patterns.

Jake was a cute name. Why did that just come out of my mind? Why should I even think of him that way? He was a villain and I happen to be a hero. A hero that gives advice to villains on how to surpass security systems. Great, no doubt that Red X would rob that store anytime. I can be so dumb sometimes. I kind of wanted to tell him that though it made me feel different than the other Titans. I was Raven at that moment not a hero or a goody goody. Like the other Titans would ever find out anyway. I crawled under the covers then turned off my lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

--Ember--

Let me know what you think about it by reviewing!


End file.
